Monster
by Quietly-Insane12
Summary: Kyo/Reader songfic. The song is Monster by Imagine Dragons. I had to cut out the repeated ending, but the song is the same.


**Ever since I could remember,**

**Everything inside of me,**

**Just wanted to fit in**

Kyo stared at the fire that flickered in the fireplace, his mind drifting back to when he was a kid. The torment from his father for being the Cat, his killing of his mom, his own mother not loving but only fearing him, it was all burned into is memory and plagued him nonstop.

**I was never one for pretenders**

**Everything I tried to be**

**Just wouldn't settle in**

He just couldn't find a spot where he fit in. School was hard, and being around all those people made him feel claustrophobic.

**If I told you what I w****as**

**Would you turn your back on me?**

**And if I see****med dangerous**

**Would you be scared?**

His mind fluttered back to you. He was so deathly afraid you would find out his secret, so scared that he would loose his friendship with you. And everything you and he had shared.

_"Hey, it's pretty hot out." Kyo rubbed the back of his head, feeling awkward_.

_You smiled, tilting your head, your (h/c) hair falling in your (e/c) eyes._

_"Yeah, it's really hot. Your point?"_

_"So, uh, I_ _was thinking..." He trailed off, his face pink._

_You smiled, mischievous._

_"A_ _new ice cream shop opened up. You coming or what?" You called over your shoulder, walking to the shop._

_"Damn, woman, would you wait?" Kyo hurried after_ you.

**I get the feeling just because**

**Everything I** **touch isn't dark enough**

**That this problem lies in me**

This was his problem. He didn't want to shove it on you. He would enjoy his time with you, then allow himself to be locked up. There wasn't anything to do. This stupid curse couldn't be broken, no matter what Tohru thought.

**I'm** **only a ****man with a** **candle to guide me**

**I'm taking stand to escape what's inside me**

No! What was he thinking? The curse could be broken, and would be. He would make sure of it!

**A monster, a** **monster**

**I've turned into a** **monster**

But the thoughts of what everyone said weighed heavily on his mind.

_**"Have you seen that boy?" "He killed his own mother!"**_

_**"What a dreadful creature. He shouldn't exist!"**_

_**"You killed her!"**_

**A monster! A** **monster!**

**And it keeps getting stronger!**

He stared at the beads that circled his wrist, glaring at them with hate. It wasn't his idea to get freaking cursed!

**Can I** **clear my conscience**

**If I'm** **different from the rest?**

**Do I ****have to run and hide?**

With a quick glance around the school, Kyo was pretty certain he was one of the few freakos. But with you, he could relax some. You got his uncomfortable feelings on touching, and only hung out with him. He could be semi normal. You had yet to question the beads, and he was grateful.

**I never said that I** **want this**

**This burden came to me**

**And it's made its home inside**

This stupid curse! It restricted him from so many things that people took for granted! For once, just once, he wanted someone-anyone!-to hug him and tell him you loved him without having a fear of changing and forcing that person to forget!

**If I** **told you what I ****was**

**Would you turn your back on me**

**And if I seemed dangerous**

**Would you be scared?**

**I get the feeling just because**

**Everything I touch isn't dark enough**

**That this problem lies in me**

It happened one day. You had somehow had forgotten about the "no touching" rule, and he had changed. You had stared at him in shock for a long moment, as he sat there, with mixed feelings of fear and shame.

"K-Kyo? W-what-"

Kyo ducked his head, trying not to cry.

"You're…a cat?"

He could only nod. You paused, mind churning. Then, with your mind made up, you crouched down in front of him.

"Can I pet you?"

His head snapped up, crimson eyes staring in shock. If a cat could blush, he'd be doing it twenty times over.

"I…suppose you can..." He blinked, bewildered.

You reached over and gently rubbed his head. Kyo tensed at the touch, then slowly relaxed, leaning into your touch and purring.

"You're...not scared?" He asked.

"Why would I be? You're adorable!" You reached over and pulled him into your lap, hugging and petting him.

"You're one of the first not to be." He said quietly.

"Is it a big family secret or something?" You questioned.

He quickly turned away. "Since you know me, you might as well know everyone else..."

**I'm only a man with a candle to guide me**

**I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me**

**A monster, a monster**

**I've turned into a ****monster**

**A mo****nster, a ****monster**

**And it keeps getting stronger!**

A month later, Kyo had decided to show you his true form. He was terrified that you would abandon him and call him a freak.

"Why do you want to show me?" You ask as he leads you to the beach. The sun was setting, and there was nobody around.

"I want to get this over with." He half lied.

You eyed him, then shrugged. "If you insist."

Kyo took a deep breath, then pulled off the bracelet.

You nearly screamed in shock as he transformed into a creature. You stared at it, a wave of nausea hitting you. He smelled terrible, like a dozen corpses rotting in an open grave.

Kyo waited, trembling slightly.

"K-Kyo..." You trailed off, staring in slight awe and extreme fear.

"You're scared, aren't you?! So just go! Run away so you can forget this form and everything terrifying about us! About me!" Kyo yelled.

You stared, letting him rant. "Y'know, they say you should do something that scares you often, just to conquer that fear." You took a hesitant step to him. Then another. And another.

"They say it makes you feel human." You were nearly smack up against him.

"So, that's what I'm doing. I'm terrified of you, Kyo. But I still want to be your friend. To be with you. Because I love you!" You wrap your arms around his "arm", clinging to him tightly.

(Y/n)..." He breathes.

He somehow changes back, and you latch yourself onto his chest, clinging for all its worth.

Then something strange happens. He doesn't change. You freeze when you don't feel orange fur in your fingers. You look up at Kyo, only to find him staring up at the sky, limp and tears trailing down his cheek.

"K-Kyo?" You stutter.

"It's gone," he whispers, not believing any of it. "I'm...free!"

A laugh tears from him, and you quickly join in. He jumped up, grabbing you and spinning you around.

You enjoy the feeling of him hugging you, an overwhelming feeling of happiness threatening to drown you.

Kyo abruptly kisses you, freezing everything in your mind for only a moment. Then you kiss him back.

He whispers something that makes you smile.

"I'm not a monster."


End file.
